


no one else

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Fairy Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Incubus Kim Yugyeom, Soft Kim Yugyeom, Supernatural Elements, Witch Choi Youngjae, Witch Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: yugyeom just feels this overwhelming amount of love for both of his boyfriends.





	no one else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c_itypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_itypop/gifts).



> day 21!!! im all caught up!!!!
> 
> this is associated with @lullabymv and i's spn au ^^~ its not with the jinbam au where nyoungs a witch and all uwu
> 
> sof,,,,,, spn au shall rise again one day :")

bambam peeks into the potions room, seeing jinyoung quietly teaching youngjae how to make a potion. he steps inside the room and whispers, “jae? nyoung?”

 

jinyoung turns around and smiles at bambam, beckoning for him to come closer. bambam joins them and youngjae mumbles a small greeting as he focuses on stirring his potion. jinyoung says gently, “he’ll be done in a minute or two, he’s been trying to perfect this one for days.”

 

bambam nods, watching as jinyoung turns back to give youngjae more instructions. he stays silent until youngjae finishes, and when he does, bambam says, “how is it?”

 

“it’s the right color,” jinyoung muses, stirring it carefully. “it’s supposed to be a shrinking potion.”

 

youngjae grabs a bit in a ladle and drips it onto one of jinyoung’s test stuffed animals. the three of them hold their breaths and suddenly, the stuffed animal turns into a miniature version, settling back on the table. youngjae grins happily as bambam hugs him, the younger saying, “you did it! you’re getting so much better!”

 

youngjae kisses the top of bambam’s head and turns to jinyoung, saying giddily, “thank you, jinyoungie, you helped a  _ lot _ .”

 

“it’s no problem, jae,” jinyoung smiles. “you can go with bammie, i’ll clean up. i need to work on something, anyway.”

 

youngjae nods and lets bambam lead him out of the room, allowing himself to be pulled into his, bambam, and yugyeom’s room. 

 

“so,” bambam says, flopping on the bed, watching as youngjae joins him, “i think we both deserve some cuddles.”

 

“you’re absolutely correct,” youngjae grins, and the both of them take a deep breath before calling out, “ _ yugyeommie! _ ”

 

they wait for a few seconds, and suddenly they hear someone running up the stars and yugyeom’s at the door of their room, panting out, “yes, my loves?”

 

bambam opens his arms and yugyeom smiles, immediately going over to the bed. the incubus shifts his way in between youngjae and bambam, and the two boys cuddle close to him. yugyeom gently rubs bambam’s back as he strokes youngjae’s hair. “what’s up?”

 

bambam grins and immediately launches into a story about his day (and youngjae’s too, when the older motioned for him to do so). youngjae and yugyeom listen in with fond smiles and they’re pretty sure they have hearts sparkling in their eyes. the ice fairy eventually looks up at them, and he blushes at the looks in their eyes, whining, “why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“you’re just so cute,” yugyeom coos, kissing bambam’s cheek. “i love it when you ramble like that.”

 

bambam whines again, and he mumbles, “be proud of jae, too. he succeeded in that shrinking potion today.”

 

“did he really?” yugyeom gasps, and he turns to a now blushing youngjae. “that’s  _ great _ , sweetheart!”

 

“jinyoungie helped me a lot,” youngjae mumbles shyly, but yugyeom insists, “that’s still really good, hon’.”

 

youngjae hides his face against yugyeom’s chest, and bambam giggles, reaching out and touching youngjae’s neck, pushing out his powers just enough to make his hand really cold. youngjae jolts away with a squeal as bambam continues to touch all over youngjae’s bare skin with laughter. yugyeom just watches with amusement as the two of them bicker at one another, and he tugs at the hair at their napes to get them to eventually stop. 

 

“sorry, yugy,” bambam says, nuzzling against yugyeom. youngjae does the same, and yugyeom just feels this overwhelming amount of love for both of his boyfriends. 

 

they stay together, cuddled up and silent together, cherishing each other’s warmth and presence, none of them wishing to break the comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddd uwu


End file.
